A Seeker in Hiding
by Willofhounds
Summary: 13 years ago Voldemort disappeared leaving behind a set of triplets. Unbeknownst to him his youngest son that he had decided to name his heir was falsely declared a squib and was forgotten. When he makes his reappearance he finds that Harrison has disappeared only to find that he is with the dragon keepers. Where does his sons loyalties lie? Who and what are the seekers? On hold
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort was watching his two older children play a game of chess out in front of his manor. He had only returned to the world a few hours earlier but he had already noticed that one of his children was missing. By the looks of it he wasn't a regular attendant to the boy's games. He heard a knock on the door and he said pulling an expressionless mask on," Enter."

His wife Bellatrix entered looking paler than normal she said bowing low," Husband you asked for me." He nodded and said," I noticed Damian and Thomas are outside playing a game of wizarding chess. I have yet to see Harrison today. By the looks of it he isn't a regular attendant to his brothers games." He watched as his wife's smile slipped from her face as he mentioned the youngest of the triplets.

He watched as her face paled even further unlike her normal character she was showing unusual amounts of fear. She said her eyes showing her fear," Harrison is staying with a friend this week. I sent him an owl to let him know of your return but I have yet to hear from him." Voldemort could feel his anger rising she was obviously lying but he didn't know the reason why. He said his voice dangerously low," Bella I will only tell you this once. You will tell me the truth and do so immediately. Where is Harrison?"

She stammered slightly but she said her head bowed low," He is missing. He comes and goes as he pleases and we rarely see him. The only one who sees him is one of our house elves by the name of Tilly. She has an immense loyalty for the boy." He roared in anger," GET OUT! Do not show yourself to me again until you have found him or have a solid lead."

It was two weeks before he heard anything from his wife. During those two weeks he organized his death eaters to go and look for his wayward son. They had come back with nothing more than rumors of a dark haired boy jumping in and out of the country. The rumors states that he had been to nearly every country for no apparent reason. It was the 15th day of silence when Bellatrix knocked on his door. She said Boeing as she entered," Husband I have found him. He is currently in Romania spending time with Dragon Keepers. For what reason I don't know." He gave her a curt nod before walking out into the ground he would collect his son himself. Dragon Keepers of all the stupid stunts his son could pull he had to be at the most likely spot to die.

Harry's POV

I woke from my sleep when a tall man shook my shoulder. The man was well muscled with a kind face and flaming red hair that marked him a Weasley. I yawned and said," Morning, Charlie. What do we have today?" I pushed myself up grabbing my dragon hide shirt. Charlie just shrugged before gesturing for me to follow him.

I had spent the last three months at the Dragon Keeper's camp recuperating from a failed undercover mission. While this wasn't the perfect place for me to regain strength it was a compromise that the council had made. It was either that or I would disappear for a couple months without contact. Again.

I am one of the top Huntik Foundation Seekers trained by Dante Vale, Metz council chairman, and Guggenheim council representative. Seekers can be muggle or wizard but wizarding seekers tend to be more powerful than their muggle counterpart. When we become seekers we take an oath never to harm a non-seeker with our powers unless we are in danger. There are two main groups. The Huntik Foundation who stand to make sure that Titans beings that seekers summon to fight other seeker are not misused. Then there is the group known simply as The Organization. Not much is known about their leader only the best of the best have ever met him or if you really screw up a mission. They are only after power they care nothing of the world or the people that inhabit it.

I ran my gloved had over my right shoulder. It was still an angry red color where my seeker's center had been damaged. Due to the nature of the damage I had to wear these gloves with runes carved into them to prevent my powers from accidentally activating. I sighed before pushing myself off the bed and heading towards the small mess hall for breakfast.

A couple of the keepers said a quiet greeting to me before returning to their breakfasts. I grabbed a bowl of porridge, some bacon, and orange juice. Charlie was discussing our duties for the day when the owls flew in. I ignored them since I never got mail and was surprised when a distinct hawk landed near my food.

I paled considerably when I saw the handwriting on the letter attached to its leg. My mother had written me that was never a good sign. Charlie had gone silent along with the rest of the keepers who all were watching me intently. I opened the letter noting that it had been signed more than a week prior and it said:

Harrison,

Your fathers returning next Wednesday and we require you to be home when he does return.

Bellatrix

I growled my mother was interfering with my life from a continent away. Charlie asked curiously," Who's that from Harry?" I ran a hand through my hair and said my voice seething in anger," My mother. She is a ripe old bitch." Charlie's face said it all he understood what it was like to be around people who didn't understand you. Charlie's eyes grew wide as he looked over my shoulder. My left hand went straight for the pouch containing my titans when a silky voice stopped me," That is no way to talk about you mother Harrison."

I froze it had been over a decade since I had heard the voice of my father. While the memories were faint that tone of power and command was not easily forgotten. I turned to face the tall black haired man with aristocratic features I looked like a carbon copy of the man except for my eyes which were a forest green to his deep blue.

I heard my Titan known as Lycan that resided in a bracelet I bore on my right wrist say," Well he looks like he could be your twin. Except for your eyes." I growled turning my gaze away from my father for a brief moment to the bracelet. I had done this without meaning to while the keepers were used to my oddities my father was not. He raised an eyebrow that I caught when I turned my attention back to him. I said softly barely audible," Long story."

Over the last decade I had collected three strange Titans. Lycan who allowed me to take his form when called upon. This was also my animagus form. Pendragon the Titan that protected Hogwarts for thousands of years. He had chosen me when I tried and nearly died to protect Hogwarts. It took five minutes but he was unbeatable once called out unless you count the third strange Titan.

Sealed within my right hand was the Titan Murasame. He was the sword Excalibur. While only told in legend this blade was both a blessing and a curse. Murasame also took the form of a talking crow who lived to give me headaches and steal my food. He also had the strange habit of calling me Shiro. While I assume this was his last owner I couldn't find anything on him or the Titan itself. The annoying bird was thankfully elsewhere at the moment.

Just as the thought hit me I heard a squawk. The other keepers were already opening the mess hall tent flap to allow the noisy creature inside. It shouted as it came flying in," Shiro! Shiro! Look what I found." It dropped something on my head and I growled shaking it off and catching it. Looking down it was an amulet. Murasame had an unhealthy obsession with shiny things at least this one was useful. I said yelling back at it," Murasame how many times have I told you my name is Harry not bloody Shiro."

The bird landed on the table gobbling up my bacon before turning back to me. It said its time serious as it looked me in the eye," Only Shiro could draw me. No matter what your name is now. You will always be my Shiro." I was taken back for a moment the longing in the birds eyes told a story of solitude that few could understand. I said smiling softly at the bird," Well it's always the three of us against the world. Eh Murasame?"

He squawked before taking off only to land on my shoulder. That's when I remembered my father and he had no idea about the world I was apart of. He was giving me a curious look but once he noticed my attention was back on him he said," I think it's time we talked Harrison." I sighed and indicated for him to follow me. I did give Charlie a look that said to inform Dante immediately. At my look he nodded rushing off to the other side of camp where the communications tent was.

Once we were in my tent I gave him my desk chair while I sat on my barely used bed. I only used it after nightmares when I had fallen from my hammock. My father was glaring at the chair before he transfigured it into a more comfortable one. He asked nodding to the bird," When did you get a familiar?" I grinned and said," Murasame and I have been together for three years now. He comes and goes as he pleases just like I do. We are a good match. Usually."

My father gave me an incredulous look to which I just shrugged. Believable or not it was true Murasame did his own thing all I could do was watch. After a moment of silence my father sighed and said," I believe it's time for you to return home." I flinched at the thought of leaving my new friends. While I had only been with the keepers for three months I was supposed to be staying a full six. I shook my head and said," Sorry father I still have another three months on my contract with the keepers."

The look on his face was that of pure anger. I said trying to quell my own at the fact he didn't approve of my lifestyle," You have been gone for nearly 13 years. I was declared a squib at birth so I learned to enjoy life traveling the world. After I have finished my time here I'll be off to somewhere else." My father's anger and disgust was so palpable you could almost cut it with a knife. I stood my ground under his intense gaze not even for a moment backing down. My left hand was back on my titans ready to pull Lindorm out.

As if sensing my will to fight his magic began to spread through the room before focusing on me. It pushed at my magic enticing it to calm down. My eyes glazed over as a wave of calm hit me in full force. He caught me as my legs gave out with a smile crossing his features. I growled out trying to stay awake," What the hell did you do to me?"

His smile widened a fraction as he said," I used my magic to calm you though I did not think you would react in such a way." I tried to force my magic to rise up again but the effort was taxing. After a few moment of fighting him I had to lean against him to support myself. He could practically feel his smirk as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I wasn't under for more than five minutes when I felt a pulse of seeker powers that didn't belong to any Huntik member. My father was already carrying me to the apparition point when I squirmed out of his grasp. He was stunned by my sudden awareness that he didn't get a good hold on me and I hit the ground. Wincing as jumped to my feet I looked around and sniffed the air. The Organization was attacking and there were a lot of them.

I said looking my father in the eye," Stay here. I need to take care of something. It's the reason I came." I ran towards the camp Charlie and the others didn't have the experience to fight the Organization by themselves. Even from a mile or so away I could hear the roars of the angry dragons. After hyperstriding most of the way I stood at the top of the bill that overlooked our camp. Below was hundreds of men from the Organization. I had never seen so many in one spot.

Immediately I pulled off my gloves at once I began to feel the rush of seeker powers. I grinned and said to myself not noticing the red eyed man watching me," Time to join the party. Featherfall." I used the technique after I jumped from the top of the hill landing in the middle of the battle.

Looking around at the stunned Organization members I recognized one immediately. With a mocking grin I waved at him and yelled," Defoe ready to be beaten by a teenager AGAIN!" His face went bright red in anger and embarrassment. Like with Dante every battle we had was at least a partial victory for me.

He growled at me as he said," Harry Vale you have foiled my plans for the last time." I grinned wider as I said," That's what you said last time yet here I am." He growled and said," Today is the day you die Foundation Dog."

Voldemort's POV

He watched as his youngest son attacked the men in black suits. He watched in fascination as the boy took down full grown men with what he thought was wandless magic. What surprised him though was the men in suits could do it as well. He would have thought that they were muggles by their clothing but they were using magic and fighting hand to hand with his son.

The Weasley boy that he had seen earlier yelled," Harry Foundation is five minutes out." He son grunted in acknowledgement before returning to his fight. Weasley was shooting off spells protecting his son's back and the other keepers had jumped in to help. He saw on their faces loyalty and respect that wasn't common in the world they lived in. He heard his son yell," Keepers back to back. Honorguard in three... Two... One. Now!" He watched as all of the Wizards using wands dropped them bring their hands close to their body and yelling," Honorguard!"

His jaw dropped as a large shield surrounded his son and those who stood with him. What was even more surprising was the crest on the shield. It held all four houses crest and one he didn't recognize. Then a sound came that he didn't recognize and he saw lines dropping from the sky into the middle of the battlefield. Even from here he could see his sons grin as he looked up. Voldemort looked up as well and his jaw dropped at seeing metal machines in the sky.

There were seven of them each had doors open and people standing at the edge. He watched in fascination as all the men and women either attached themselves to the lines or jumped from the machines. One man with reddish brown hair and a long brown jacket stood out. He was searching the ground for something.

Without warning the man jumped from the machine at a height that should have made him a stain in the grass. Instead he landed safely next to Harrison who was grinning madly at the man. Together they turned to the men in suits and said the older man placing his hand on the boys shoulder," You should leave now Defoe. You know you can't take us both on." The fear in the other man's face could be seen even from Voldemort's distance. The man turned tail and ran off.

Harry's POV

I felt slightly embarrassed that the second the Organization left Dante was checking me over for wounds. I could hear Charlie trying to keep back his laughter and proceed to glare at the man causing him to lose control completely. I growled at the man before saying," Dante meet Charlie Weasley one of the dragon keepers here and also my friend. Charlie this is my adopted father Dante Vale."

Dante shook hands with the man and was about to say something when his gaze turned to something over my shoulder. I couldn't figure out what it was until it hit me. I forgot that my father was here. This would make for an interesting late morning.

Dante placed his hand on my shoulder and asked," Who are you? You can't be a keeper your not dressed as one. Your not one of us otherwise you would have fought alongside Harry." I groaned this wasn't going to end well. Before I could deter either of them my father growled out," Who the hell are you?! He is my son of course I would be here!"

At this point I wanted to farslip as far away as I could get I had a feeling these two would kill me. I said trying to diffuse the situation," Dante, father, I think we should take this conversation elsewhere."

A/N This fanfiction will be updated every two weeks or so. It will not take precendence over Wizards and Seekers or Eighth King. Each update should be fairly long so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I sat in my tent wondering how in the hell I got in this situation while my biological and adoptive father argued. Growling I let loose a high whistle that made them both swing around to look at me. Once I was sure I had their attention I said poking my father in the chest," First off you have no right to interfere in my life. You have abandoned your family for 13 years. I found a new home with Dante. And you!" I swung on Dante who had a smug grin on his face the surprised look on his face was almost comical. I growled," As an official member of the Foundation I have the right to choose where I go. Stop trying to baby me Dante. I am no longer that scared little boy that you rescued off the streets of London."

I felt angry magical presence behind me and groaned. Dante took a step back in fear even if he wasn't a wizard he could feel the power radiating off the man in front of him. I said raising a hand trying to placate my father I moved my right shoulder to much and almost cried out in pain. Dante saw the pained look in my eye and rushed to my side already pulling off my shirt gingerly. He cursed loudly at seeing the angry red marks from my last mission come back.

He did the rune of sealing in front of my shoulder and said," Un-Seal." The deeply lain runes that he had planted to control my powers undid themselves causing all my special Titan marks to flash.

My father stepped forward but using my left hand I waved him off. Dante then did the resealing process causing me to cry out in pain. My father tried to move to my side but Dante shook his head. I ground my teeth in pain but said trying to keep it out of my voice," I'm ok father."

He gave me a pained look but backed off slightly allowing me breathing room. Dante said staring at the still red marks," We need to get you back to Metz he's a better sealer than I am. This will hold until we get back to headquarters." I shook my head and said," I have to go home, Dante."

Looking back at my father I saw his minute approval and felt his magic brush against mine. I growled and tried to push away his magic but it wrapped around mine contently. Dante yelled at him once seeing the glazed over look in my eyes," What the hell did you do to him?!" I collapsed and the world went black.

Voldemort's POV

He caught his son just before he hit the ground. The red haired man looked at his son with sad eyes. The man asked the emotion clear in his voice," You will look after him right?" Voldemort gave him a withering look but even he could see how much the younger man cared for his son. With a sigh the man said his eyes blazing," If you hurt him you will have every seeker after your hide. This I swear."

With that Dante spun on his heel and left leaving a very confused Voldemort. Voldemort looked at his son questioningly as he asked himself,' What in the name of Merlin is a seeker?' With that he lifted his son into his arms and carried him to the international floo network (IFN) and flooed to his manor. When he stepped through Bellatrix was waiting for him. She gave the boy a sharp look of displeasure before hiring it behind mask of indifference.

After putting Harrison in one of the joining rooms he went into his study. Bellatrix followed him and asked," My dear husband what bothers you?" He glared at her causing her to stutter apologies before he said," I am confused about the company that Harrison keeps. All I have learned is that they are known as seekers and their abilities are similar to wandless Magic."

Bellatrix went extremely pale at that question glancing towards the door that Harrison was behind she asked," Is he one of them?" He nodded and said thoughtfully considering her reactions," Yes in fact he is a student to one Dante Vale." She looked lost it was obvious she didn't know the name anymore than he did. So if he wanted answers he would have to wait for his son to wake.

Harry's POV

I slowly came to and at once realized that I was not in my tent in Romania anymore. By the softness of the bed and the clean smelling room I was probably in one of the room of the main house. I opened my eyes looking around at the room. I was definitely back home with all the Slytherin colors everywhere.

Pushing myself off the bed and onto my feet I swayed slightly as I regained my balance. After a quick check of the room I found my mission bag that had my backup Titans and holotome in it with nothing looking out of place. Throwing it over my shoulder I opened the door intending on going back to my little house on the far end of the property. Instead I walked straight into something hard.

Looking up ready to tell someone off I realized my mistake and swore. A hand cuffed me upside the head and the owner of the body I ran into said," Language Harrison." I glared up at the speaker and said," Yes father." It was said with such contempt that the older man raised an eyebrow. I didn't lower my gaze like anyone else would have done. I was Dante vale's prodigy and adopted son this man couldn't control me.

He noticed the bag on my shoulder and asked," What's that?" I growled and said," Its my mission bag. And no you can't see what's in it father." He rubbed a hand over his face before stepping back to let me into the room. I walked past him noticing that the room I had entered was his study.

It looked like he had never left there was paperwork piled high on the desk and book on strewn out across it. He indicated for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk before taking a seat behind it. He was watching me with an expression that almost seemed curious I didn't know why though. I was just a squib which was why I joined the Huntik foundation in the first place. I shuddered at the memories that threatened to overcome me.

My father's eyes narrowed as he saw this and asked," What troubles you my son?" I shot back angrily," Why do you care?! I'm a squib or has your darling wife not told you that?! I was allowed into Hogwarts out of pity nothing more."

I froze when I remembered who I was talking to. Looking away in embarrassment both for my outburst and for what I was. I felt his magic intertwine with my calming my raging emotions. While I couldn't control my magic I could still feel it and his. He said his voice soft and soothing," My son you are not a squib. If you got a Hogwarts letter that means you are meant to be a wizard but you are having trouble. It's the art of control isn't it? Even with a wand you can't control your magic."

I shook my head trying to deny his help but before he could say anything else the doors opened. My older brothers stepped in with smiles on their faces which turned to frowns when they saw me. Taking my opportunity I used farslip to escape the study and halfway down the hall before anyone could react. With that I ran down three flights of stairs and out the door intending to go to the little shack I called home.

I reached the little shack and without further ado I hyperstided to my room on the top floor. Taking a look around I spotted my experiments for stronger seeker powers and notes on Murasame. I grabbed the notes on Murasame before packing up the cursed amulets and extra clothes.

Once the mission bag was packed I looked out the window and saw the billowing of my father's robes as he entered the shack. Counting to five I opened the window and jumped out using featherfall to break my fall. I rushed out of the wards that prevented others from gaining access to the house. Looking back I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder before saying," Goodbye father. It's time I found my own path." With that I farslipped into the woods as far as my powers would allow.

A/N sorry for this chapter being so short but there will be more so enjoy


	3. A seeker's choice

Voldemort's POV

He ran after his son noticing the boy went to the shack on the edge of the property. The little demon was quick on his feet. He rushed into the shack intending on stopping the boy from whatever plan he had when he heard a thump outside. It had sounded like someone had jumped from the top floor.

He thought,: Harrison would go that far. Would he?: Sure enough when he went outside he saw the boy already at the edge of the property then disappeared. He swore violently before taking off into the forest. He knew his son didn't have the control to apparate yet. He must have used whatever magic he used to escape.

He used the point me spell and went into forest. He would not let his youngest son and heir run away from his destiny. He used the point me spell three more times before he heard," Damn it! Murasame, I'm going to put you back if you don't cut it out. I don't need you in bird form right now!" Voldemort hid a smile as he watched his son fight with the strange bird.

There was a crack as if someone stepped on a twig and snapped it but it wasn't the crack you would hear for an apparation. He watched as his son grew still and listened. He whispered only barely being heard by Voldemort," Murasame I need you to scout ahead. Mental connection only from here on out. The Organization is hunting us again."

The look of absolute certainty and fear was on the boy's face. Whoever they were they were no friends of his sons. The bird shot into the air and the boy held tightly to the necklace around his neck. He followed behind the boy confused as to why he would grab the necklace and not his wand. He would wait and gather more information before he dragged his wayward son home.

The boy quietly stalked through the forest keeping his eyes open and his head moving constantly. Voldemort hadn't seen such suspicion and paranoia since mad eye moody was an auror. There was a loud crash and a yell of something he didn't recognize and his son brought his hand in front of him and shouted," Honorguard!"

A shield surrounded him protecting him from a blue light that hit the shield. A man walked out of the woods that he didn't recognize but by the look on his sons face he did. The boy said," Ryan you traitor! How in the hell did you find me?!" The man named Ryan laughed looking towards the direction of the manor. That caused the shadows veiling his face to dissipate. There was one long scar that ran from his right temple and across his jaw almost like it had been a cut of a long blade.

The man named Ryan laughed sounding more insane by the minute," I'm the traitor?! You and Dante left me to die!" His son said his face flushing in anger," You betrayed us. Why in the hell would we help you? Your Organization dog."

Voldemort listened confused by what he was seeing. It was obvious this man and his son had a history. They looked like they were about to kill each other so he stepped out. They turned giving him a look of murder before Harrison recognized him and went pale. He said turning to the man," Leave my son alone. Leave now and I won't kill you."

Harry's POV

There is nothing I hate more than people interfering with my plans. Worst case scenario was the fact that my father showed up the same time as my worst enemy. I felt like banging my head into one of the trees. I said," Father don't. You don't understand the stakes here."

Before I could say anything else I had to dodge a boltflare that came from Ryan. I sent over my telepathic link,: Murasame some help would be nice." A loud squawk announced the damned birds arrival. As it flew down towards me and I raised my hand. He landed on my arm and i focused our combined power amplifying it until he transformed into a sword.

I could feel my father's curiosity radiating off of him at seeing a bird become a sword. I ignored him in favor of dealing with Ryan. I pointed my blade leveling it with his heart as I said," Leave now Ryan. You will never get ahold of the bead of duty." Ryan snarled," The beads of duty and devotion are interconnected young Harry. If it chooses me there is nothing you can do but accept me."

I shook my head a faint smile playing across my face as I said," That's the thing you only have half a soul. I will find the other half I'm sure he is nothing like you, Ryan." His face contorted with anger but then mysteriously softened as he said," You will accept me one day, Harry. I'll make sure of it."

With that Ryan left without another word and I breathe a sigh of relief releasing Murasame from his sword form. He returned to my hand not wanting to deal with my father and i's pending argument. I slowly turned to find my father watching me with interest. I knew for a fact that he didn't know about the seeker's world so he wouldn't understand the need to go on adventures and travel the world.

I asked avoiding looking in his eyes," So what now? If I hadn't run into Ryan I could have been long gone from here." My father's eyes glinted dangerously but I held my ground. He asked," Why did you run?"

Shaking my head I said," You wouldn't understand. People like me we choose our own path not the one chosen for us." My father's confusion was palpable as he asked," What are you that makes you think this way? No matter what whether you are a wizard or a squib you are my son."

A sad smile crossed my face as I said," I am a seeker that's all I can say. I can't stay here any longer now that Ryan has found me. It will be too dangerous." My father stepped forward and I took a step back watching him wary of a pending attack. He looked almost hurt at the fact that I was backing away from him.

He said trying to soothe me," Come home Harrison. All will be forgiven and I can help you with your magic." I said angrily," I won't come back. I'm a squib get that through your head father. I will not be caged any longer."

My father's face became one of sadness and hurt as he said," Harrison I would never..." I growled out," A guided cage is still a cage. A seeker will die in a cage faster than any poison or any spell. I'm sorry." With that I farstrided as far as I could leaving my father to ponder my words.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Mizzrazz you are right Voldemort won't understand but the thing is neither will Dante. Murasame is not a real Titan he is more along the lines of a demon. The eight dog warriors shall rise and with them a great evil will rise as well. Murasame is the key to the past and to the future. The balance of the world hangs on one 14 year olds shoulders. Happy thanksgiving guys.

Harry's POV

I finally figured that I was far enough away from my father that he would catch up for the evening. The sun was going down as I set up camp that had a small fire and a one person tent. It was a wizarding tent so I at least knew my father was unable to apparate straight to me.

I was using my holotome to check flights out of England while checking Foundation contacts that might have information on Murasame. The closest library was in Venice the Castorwill family. I had heard of them in my travels the whole family was full of powerful seekers. At this moment there was only one member left an orphan by the name of Sophie.

She had been trying to get into the Foundation training camps and was the same age as me. I sent her a message through the holotome connectivity seeing if she would mind me dropping in. With that I grabbed food from my emergency supplies. Late that night I was asleep when my holotome beeped saying that I had a message.

I pushed myself up from the bed walking sleepily over to my holotome. The message was from the Castorwill heir. It read:

Nice to here from you Mr. Riddle. As long as you don't blow up my library your welcome to come use it. You will have to show your Huntik tattoo as proof of who you are when you arrive.

Sophie Castorwill

I blew out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. She was letting me come now I only had to get out of the country without alerting Dante or my father. This was going to be fun. I checked the flights for Venice and there was one going out first thing in the morning at 7am out of the London airport.

I sighed I would have to walk most of the night to get there in time. I packed up my tent and my mission bag. Three hours of walking later I made it out of the forest and into the road. I pulled my wand free holding it out to call the Nightbus. It shot out next to me I raised a hand in greeting to Stan who gave me a grin.

I said handing him seven sickles," To Diagonal alley if you would Stan." He grinned and asked," Running from your mother again Harrison?"

I shook my head giving him a matching grin and said," Nah not this time. My father is back and he and I don't get along. He wants me to stay with him but as you know..." Stan said," It's not your style." With that I laid against the bed.

In ten minutes they dropped me off at the entrance to the alley. From there I walked to the airport and went through the security checkpoint. Once through I slept on the chairs trying to catch up on my nonexistent sleep schedule. An hour before my flight was scheduled to leave Lycan woke me up.

Lycan said," Hey, kid. You know there is someone in the building looking for you." When he first started to speak I was just beginning to wake up but that last part forced me up immediately. I asked him though telepathy," Father or Huntik?"

I could almost feel the wolf's grin as he said," I do believe that's your father's people. Gonna fight them?" I groaned pulling out different Titans knowing I couldn't use Murasame here," Yeah time to fight seeker style. My father doesn't like crazy people so let's make them see monsters."

Lycan chuckled as I hid in wait for the stupid death eaters. As they came down the hallway I recognized one immediately in a muggle suit. Lucius Malfoy. While I had never talked to the man his son tormented me in Hogwarts until I boltflared him the previous year.

After a moment I saw a man in black robes that I recognized trailing after the other three. Severus Snape the bane of my existence. He also knew most of my tricks when it came to my powers and Titans. I groaned when he spotted me almost immediately and began to walk in my direction. I was a top seeker but that didn't mean I was invincible. Snape was one of the few nonseeker's that could beat me in a fight.

In moments the man stood directly in front of me giving me a hard glare. I said leaning back with one hand in my pocket the other reaching for a Titan," Snape how good it is to see you. Did you miss me?" He growled and said," Mr. Riddle I do believe your father is looking for you. Why don't you come along quietly?"

We both knew there was no way in hell I would go anywhere with the man willingly. He said looking down at where my left hand was placed," Don't even think about it. You have yet to beat me in a fight even with your creatures." I growled pulling lyndorm free and said," Fight for me Lyndorm!"

As the dog creature came free Snape sighed in disappointment. He knew the best way to defeat a Titan without powers was to take out the seeker. I threw a boltflare at him while dodging a stunner. I didn't get much of a chance to attack back as I was dodging stunners. The muffles around us weren't paying us any attention and I figured that the other death eaters had cast notice me not charms around us. I stepped back right into something. When I looked up I saw Malfoy he tried to grab me but I boltflared him just in time to narrowly dodge a stunner. There were two other death eaters that I didn't know and they helped Malfoy and Snape box me in.

My sealed Titan tattoo on my arm flickered signaling that it was ready. I said my eyes flashing sky blue as the contract was fulfilled," Hear me great protector in the name of our contact fight for me! Pendragon!" A dragon formed in the light causing all four men to back away fearfully.

Only Snape had seen this Titan in the last attack on Hogwarts by the Organization. He also knew that, that particular Titan only lasted ten minutes before the boy would pass out from exhaustion. I stood so that my back was against a wall while the dragon stood in front of me.

Snape said leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly," Boy I know that beast only lasts ten minutes before you pass out from exhaustion. Give it up you will not win this fight. You WILL return home with us as your escort." The call came for my flight and I said with a grin," Snape that's where your wrong. I don't have to win. I just have to let Pendragon here keep you busy."

Before they could respond the dragon attacked and I farslipped over the counter scaring the poor lady who ran it. I handed her my pass before I boarded the plane. As I took my seat exhaustion was setting in. As soon as the doors closed darkness overtook me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N eh they may have let Harry go if his father wasn't overprotective and overbearing. Harry is his heir while the world believes he is a squib in truth because of who and what he is his magic is nearly uncontrollable and will continue to be. For more background on Murasame try looking him up on google. I have given quite a few hints. Yes look for the bird and the first letter to the specific anime starts with an H.

Harry's POV

I woke when the plane landed several hours later. I had arrived in Venice, Italy. Now I just had to find the Castorwill heir. After several hours of searching I came across a massive mansion that had the Castorwill crest on it. With a deep breath I went up to the front door and knocked. A tall middle aged man asked looking down at me in my two day old clothes," Can I help you Mr.?"

I said looking down at myself realizing I was filthy after all I had been through," Sorry about my appearance I have been through a lot in the last two days. My name is Harrison Riddle Miss Castorwill is expecting me." He looked at me skeptically before he said," Show me your holotome id and your Huntik tattoo."

I pulled my holotome out and pulled up the id screen where it had my name and picture. Once he gave a satisfied nod I pulled down the collar of my shirt revealing the Huntik tattoo. Though unhappy about it he lets me inside. A girl about a year older than me stood in the entryway frowning at me.

She asked," What are you wearing?" Looking down I said checking off the clothes," Sleeveless tshirt with a dragon hide vest over that also charmed to resist seeker powers. Cargo shorts nothing special about them. Dragon hide boots that are flame resistant and amplify my hyperstide."

She gave me a disbelieving look before she said," You are in need of a shower and clean clothes. Go I won't let you in my library like that." She had the butler lead me to the bathrooms so that I could shower and change. I took my first hot shower in three months. When I was finished I changed into my Huntik sweatshirt and jeans. I felt somewhat normal again looking in the mirror.

After three months I was back to true seeker work. Murasame came out of my hand in his bird form and said," Shino! I have something for you." I gave the bird a confused expression. The last time he tried to give me something it was a furry eyeball with teeth in its back. It also grew any time it got wet. After that I asked him not to bring me anymore presents.

The bird coughed something up and I jumped back away from him thinking it would be something half eaten. Instead it was a light blue bead with a the Japanese symbol of devotion. I stared at it for a moment before asking," What is this Murasame?" The bird seemed to smile proudly as he said," It is you destiny Shino. The eight dog warriors rise once again. You Shino are my holder and the dog warrior of devotion forever bonded to the dog warrior of duty. Two halves must become whole again. You must find Sosuke, Shino only together can you succeed."

No matter how long I spend with this damn Titan he always found a new way to surprise me. I asked confused," Murasame what are you talking about?" The bird flew up and butted heads with me saying," Shino you must find Sosuke before his shadow does. You must chose between them or you will lose the one you truly cared about."

I wanted to bang my head into the wall. Murasame loved his riddles and they confused the hell out of me most days. With a shake of my head I held my arm out for Musasame, who jumped onto it then climbed to my shoulder. When I walked down the stairs the butler met me at the middle and showed me to the library. The Castorwill heir was by a desk reading something when we walked in. She looked up and said sounding surprised," You clean up nice Mr. Riddle." I smiled faintly as I said," Its nice to have a hot shower again. Three months in Romania is killer let me tell you. You may call me Harry, Miss Castorwill. Mr. Riddle would be my father who recently returned."

She smiled at me and said holding her hand out," Then you may call me Sophie, Harry. May I ask why you have a crow on your shoulder?" I said shaking her hand," Thank you Sophie. This insane crow is Murasame. I'm sure you have heard of Charot, Dante's amuletless Titan?"

She nodded slightly obviously intrigued now. I continued," Well Murasame technically doesn't have one either. When I found him he was in the form of a sword at an old castle in Scotland." The look on her face was priceless the envy and disbelief clear. She asked finally regaining her composure," So why do you need my library, Harry?"

I said sending an annoyed look at Murasame," This damn bird keeps speaking in riddles. So I'm researching about him and this Shino person he keeps calling me." She had an interested look as she thought for a moment. She said waving for me to follow her," I think we should start in the Japanese section. Shino was very popular name in the middle and industrial era of Japan. They had just started with trains as a form of transportation at the time."

I followed her into the back part of the library where there were books piled onto tables instead of shelves. I glanced at the covers deciding my best bet would be starting in the mythology books first.

Voldemort's POV

His death eaters had just returned from London where they comfirmed his son got on a muggle contraption called a plane to Venice. What no one could tell him was why? Why did his son go off?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He said impatiently," Enter." The red haired man that had been with his son in Romania walked in. He took a quick look around before asking," Where is Harry?" Voldemort blinked trying to register the words. He said thoughtfully," So my son didn't go straight back to you then. Interesting."

The man known as Dante glared at him before he replied," Well if he isn't here there is no need for me to be here." Voldemort shut the door with a wave of his wand and said his voice dangerously low," You will tell me what's going on with my son."

Dante's normally calm demeanor changed in an instant as he said," I owe you nothing and neither does Harry. You were gone for 13 years. You don't deserve to call him your son." Voldemort's anger was causing him to lose control over his magic and it began to make it hard to breathe in the room. Dante's left hand went to his side grabbing at a Titan in preparation for battle.

Voldemort said his red eyes flashing," Don't you ever me that I don't deserve my son. If I had a choice I would not have disappeared for as long as I did. But I didn't have a choice." Dante laughed coldly," You left your son with an abusive wife. If I had not found him when I did he would have died within days."

Voldemort was stunned at this admission. His son had nearly died? Why had he not been informed of this? Then he remembered that his son had been declared a squib by the hospital. He knew for a fact that the boy was not a squib so that left the question. Who had declared him as such and why? Voldemort asked," What is a seeker?"

Dante seemed surprised at the question. He answered warily," A seeker is a person that looks for the mysteries of the world. When we find them we search for the answers. I cannot tell you more than that. Though if you come across anyone that works for a group known simply as the Organization they are your sons enemies."

With that he turned to the door and said placing his hand on it," Touchram!" The door burst open and he left. Voldemort sighed and decided he didn't want to know about that.


End file.
